


True Advertising

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	True Advertising

Title: True Advertising  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Challenge: #13: The Writing's On The Wall.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/) and thanks to [](http://jynnxx.livejournal.com/profile)[**jynnxx**](http://jynnxx.livejournal.com/) for the inspiration.

  
~

True Advertising

~

Harry watched as Draco navigated his way back to their table.

_Shite, he looks upset_.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

“There’s writing on the wall in the loo!” Draco hissed.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “So?”

“I’m going to sue,” Draco raged.

“What did it say?” Harry asked.

Draco flushed. “‘For a good time, Floo Malfoy’,” he ground out.

Harry smiled.

“It is not funny!” Draco snapped.

Harry looked at him, contrite. “Well, no, but it’s right,” he said.

“Can you even believe...?” Draco paused. “Right? You mean...”

Harry smiled, leaning close. “I’m having a great time with you,” he whispered.

~


End file.
